


Prazeroso

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, hisomachi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele era composto de desejos. Ela também. Talvez, se pudessem alinhá-los, encontrassem o mais sublime prazer.





	Prazeroso

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

— Sim, eu posso te dar prazer.

Uma risada sonora escapou pelos lábios dela, deixando neles um leve sorriso. Recostada na parede do depósito abandonado, Machi limitou-se a olhar para Hisoka, que, como ela, mantinha os braços cruzados.

— Apenas eu e você. — Ele lambeu os lábios. — Quão fascinante seria? Vê-la finalmente com os cabelos soltos, movendo-se livres... — Estendeu o braço direito, como se pudesse alcançá-la. — Nós dois podemos ir aos céus.

A _kunoichi_ virou o rosto. Se havia algo neste mundo que o mágico detestava era não receber atenção. Fascinante seria resistir a todas as suas provocações, fazê-lo ferver. Controlá-lo como ele tentava controlar as outras pessoas.

Hisoka apoiou a mão na parede escura. Aproximou-se de Machi, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

— Nós dois... na Torre Celestial.

Ela o encarou com seus olhos azuis. Queria acreditar que eles eram frios, mas o calor que sentia por dentro escapava pelas íris. Vívido. Intenso. Cheio de desejo.

— Sim... Seria um prazer matá-lo.

Hisoka sorriu para ela. E Machi acordou. Ergueu-se da cama em um pulo, como se reagisse à presença de um inimigo.

Olhou a seu redor.

Não havia ninguém no quarto. Ela sonhara. Sonhara com o depósito. Sonhara com o mágico. Sonhara com o sussurro em seu ouvido, com o convite, com os sorrisos.

Ela só não sonhara com o desejo. 

 


End file.
